


I thought I could trust you

by Firefly_3



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I don’t even know, but we all know he’s not like that, but we can pretend okay, it’s implied he cheated, you have an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_3/pseuds/Firefly_3
Summary: Sam’s angry and she finally gathers up the courage to confront Danny about it.|| It’s only explicit because there’s swearing in it and I haven’t written fan fiction in like a year so this is awful, I’m sorry. ||





	I thought I could trust you

It’s now or never, she thought. 

“I’m starting to think you just don’t even want to be with me, Dan.” She sighed, running her hands through her hair once again. An action that often translated as her being nervous or angry, it was safe to assume that it was the latter this time.

“What?! Of course I want to be with you, why the fuck wouldn’t I?!” He stood up, using his hands to exaggerate his words. “Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, huh?!” This time she yelled. Anyone that knew Sam knew that she rarely ever yelled, she was perhaps one of the quietest people you could meet. Which is why it took Danny by surprise, his face paled a little as he stared at her in shock. She looked so different when she was mad, almost as though she was a different person. She was the same girl who he fell in love with all that time ago but she’d been altered, was it him? Was it his fault that she was like this right now?

“Sweetheart, please. We can tal-“

“No.” She interrupted him. He wasn’t getting the chance to talk her out of being mad right now. “Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me, Avidan.”

“Baby...” 

She gave him a glare and he immediately shut his mouth. “I thought I could trust you, I put my heart and soul into this relationship, did you not see how much happier I was with you? And this whole time...”

Dan nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. “You make me happy too.”

“I don’t believe you.” She sat back down on the couch, shutting her eyes and putting her head in her hands. “You’ve barely spoken 2 sentences to me today, and we’ve been in the same building since fucking 9am.”

“We’ve both been busy. You looked so caught up in your work I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Yeah,” she scoffed. “We’ve been busy alright, especially you.”

Dan looked confused, he sat down next to her. “Baby, please. We can work this out, I’ll make more time to spend with you, I promise.”

“That’s not even why I’m mad.” She lifted her head up and stared at the screens ahead of her. “To be quite honest, I don’t even think ‘mad’ is a word that describes how angry I am right now.”

“What is it? Is everything okay?” 

Sam exhaled. “I’ve missed you so much, Rachel. No, it’s never been the same without you...”

If it was possible, Dan’s face turned an even whiter shade of pale to what he already was. For that’s when he realised what damage he had truly done. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he bit his lip in search of something to say. 

“Yep, that’s right.” Sam laughed a little, tears were streaming down her face as she recollected what she saw. “She recorded it, the whole thing. You know, when we took that week break I don’t even think I left the house, meanwhile you clearly couldn’t give two fucks.”

She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder as she headed towards the door. 

“Sammy, please...”

“No, Danny, I trusted you. And you’ve just thrown that trust away like it meant nothing. If I could have it my way, I’d move back to England this instant but it’s not exactly like have the money right now. So just, don’t talk to me, okay? This is hard enough as it is.”

“No...” Danny whispered. “You can’t leave me, please...”

“You had your chance, and you lost that chance when you told her that I was nothing compared to her.”

Sam turned and walked out the door, her cheeks stained with makeup which she tried to wipe away. She knew that everyone else heard everything, which made it easier as she wouldn’t have to explain the whole situation to the entire grumps office. Suzy gave her a sympathetic look and followed her through to Ross’ office, which was luckily empty at the time. It was there that sobs racked her body, she had tried her hardest not to cry whilst talking to Danny and she was quite proud of herself for not entirely breaking in front of him. She was so fragile already.

Arin sighed and looked at the open door to the grump room, where he could see a torn Danny sat on the couch, head in hands. He knew Danny had done wrong, but that was his best friend sat in there, crying. He had to do something. 

He quietly made his way over and shut the door behind him. “Hey, dude...”

“I fucked up, Arin. I fucked so fucking bad and I don’t know what to do.”

Arin sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arm around him. “Yeah, you kinda did.”

Danny wiped his eyes and looked over at the door. “Do you think there’s anything I can do?”

“I’m sure the most important thing she needs right now is time. Suzy told me to give her a week off, Matt is gonna cover her stuff. But she’s hurt, man. This is gonna require a lot of trust to be built back up again, and that’s if she even gives you a chance.” Arin sighed, rubbing Danny’s arm.

“You think she won’t give me another chance?”

Arin sighed, scratching his head. “I don’t know, dude.”


End file.
